A Fairy in Azkaban
by mugglewaffles
Summary: She was an ok student with an ok home and ok friends,her whole life seemed to be 'ok'.When she found out she was a witch she expected life to become amazing!Instead she ended up in azkaban. "Who are you?""Sirius black.And your name?""Faye, it mean fairy."


**Hello people!! First of all i would like to thank you for clicking on this story and i hope you'll read it all the way through. Its just got in my head so i wrote it and i am hoping to complete this story, though i have yet to finish any stories i start. So pls review!**

A Fairy in Azkaban

Chapter one-A fairy in azkaban

Sirius leaned back and laid his head on the cold wet stone. He didn't know how long he'd been here and he didn't really care about the amount of time. Just the fact that he was there accused of murders he never committed, two of his best friends were dead, one betrayed them all, and another thought he was a bloody murder! And on top of all that his godson was out there growing up with out parents and he is going to think it is his fault! To say he was pissed was putting it mildly. But peter was dead for he knew and it had been his fault for suggesting peter be the secret keeper in the first place. But still it didn't stop him from hating the damn rat. He sighed. Listening to the many screams and pleas of the other prisoners who were much more insane then him. He was tempted to scream himself, if only to tell them all to shut up.

Suddenly the temperature in his cell seemed to drop a good 20 degrees. The cold could only mean one thing, dementors. The guards of azkaban and every prisoners personal nightmare inducer. But instead of passing through the hall in the dark silence they normally traveled in there were voices accompanying them.

"You guys really are bad at making conversation." A girls voice broke through the screams. "I mean its not a crime to talk now is it? I mean come on I rarely get to talk to people, the least you could do is talk back." It was like she was telling them what color the grass was. Her voice didn't hold to much emotion but it wasn't cold or empty.

"No" Even though sirius didn't recognize the voice he knew it was one of the aurors that guard the place.

"See its not that hard!" There was a silence. "Ok then. I'll name you megan and joe."

"Don't." There were two aurors, sirius noted.

"Megans got an attitude." The one guard seemed to growl. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if this girl had just been arrested or did she truly think it was funny giving two aurors fake names, especially giving one a girls name when there both were guys. They stopped and one of the guards pulled out a bunch of keys by the sound of it.

"Fine then I like joe better. But seriously I don't get why your moving me. I mean if you just told me I'd be a bit happier, maybe even a bit quieter."

"Heres an idea, you can be quiet now, then every ones happy. Alohamora." There was a clicking sound and sirius heard the door next to his opening.

"But thats not-" Sirius heard a load thump and a shriek. "Ow!" The guard 'megan' laughed and shut the door before locking it and walking off the cold slowly leaving the area.

"Owieeeeeeeee." He heard some scraping of feet and then silence. If the girl said or did anything else it was drowned out by the silence or the room and muffled screams of the prisoners in the cells that surrounded them.

About two week passed. Two week since she had moved into a different cell on a different level of Azkaban. She didn't know if it a higher level or lower but she knew one thing it was colder here. She'd been in Azkaban what she estimated to be about a bit over a year. And to say she didn't like it hear was an understatement. It was cold, dark, scary, cold, scary, dark. She hated it, the dementors always causing nightmares and causing you to relive your worst memories, the guards who always act as if they have a stick up their arse and your the cause of it, and the silence. She always hated being alone ever since she was little. Now here she was in a small cell, that at the best of times looked overwhelmingly large, with all the time in the world to think. And the more she thought the more she hated herself and knew she deserved to be in this god awful place. She sat there in a corner huddled as far from the door as she could get. She didn't want the dementors to come in again nor did she wish to go to sleep, she just couldn't handle it anymore. Things just kept getting worse. She felt tears slide down her face but she didn't care. She let herself cry.

"Arrg!" Some groaned from the room next to her. "Not to sound rude or anything. But it would be much appreciated if you shut up. Sleep is hard enough with out you sobbing your heart out." She was silent for a moment not really knowing how to respond to him. She hadn't really talked to any of the other prisoners before.

"Who are you?" It came out more mean than she had intended.

"The person who wants you to quiet."

"Seriously."

"Thats right." Maybe he's insane, he's making absolutely no since.

"Thats not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be." She looked down at the square bared hole in the wall that was allowing her to hear him and crawled a bit closer.

"Then what's your name?"

"What not going to make one up for me?"

"Wha-" She blushed. "I just,I was trying to make them- Just tell me your name idiot!" Perfect, she finally gets to talk to someone and she makes a fool of herself!

"Sirius Black." Suddenly she smiled.

"Thats awesome!"

"What?"

"Your name, Sirius Black." She tried to mimick his voice. "Its a cool name. Surely im not the only one who thinks that?"

"No, but I'v never seen anyone change moods so quickly because of it." She blushed again. He was right how, but she really did think it was an amazing name.

"Stupid, is there something wrong with liking your name?" He snorted.

"Stupid? Your talking like an elementary student."

"Hey, its not my fault I'm not allowed to swear. But if you want I can make an exception?" Well now technically she didn't have anyone to tell her not to.

"Not allowed to swear? Just how old are you?"

"Elev-Twelve. Im twelve."

"Twelve? Your a kid? They but a kid in here now? Just what is the minister thinking?!!"

00000

Sirius was astonished and horrified that the minister put a child in azkaban. Innocent people isn't bad enough? Now he's got to go and ruin a kids life?

"I'll have you know that the minister has good reason for putting me here. And he did send me to send me to St. Mungos first. Besides, don't I sound like a kid? How can you not know?" She sounded offended for some reason but sirius was to hung up that their was a 12 yr old in azkaban.

"Oh really? Then just what did you do that was so bad you deserved to go to azkaban?" She didn't answer. There wasn't any sound but their breathing. "Nothing? Or are you just giving me the silent treatment now?" He was taking his anger out on this kid and he knew it.

"Sorry I'm-" He was cut of by the sound of her whispering something.

"i killed 16 people."

"What?"

"I KILLED 16 PEOPLE! HAPPY?" A 12 yr old girl, one who had been crying moments ago, had killed 16 people? Thats more then sirius was accused of.

"Why?" It sounded a bit dumb to sirius only after he'd said it.

"I dont know."

"What do you mean you don't know? You just found a spell and wanted to try it out?"

"No I knew what the spell did." So it was 'the spell', Avada Kedavra.

"Then why did you use."

"Go away." What?

"What?"

"I said go away I don't want to talk anymore." Azkaban did little for his patience.

"Fine. Go back to bawling." It was once more silent except for the faint sound of breathing and screams.

"I just felt like it." She said after a few minutes. "I had just gotten off the the train a few minutes ago and was waiting for my ride outside when I just started hating them everyone around me. I mean I didn't even know them but I hated them so much!" She was crying again. "I didn't know them but I felt so horrid when I looked at hem and when I killed one it was like I'd just had a weight lifted off me. I killed one, then another, and another, before someone started screaming. Then I just started shooting where ever there was a person. I didn't hate them anymore, no I was enjoying it. I was feeling better and better with each person that I killed. Then someone, I think it was one of the parents of a student, came out and saw what was happening and then I think he stunned me because I woke up in the ministry." She took a deep breath. "The headmaster was there, dumbledore, he tried to convince the minister that there was some reason for my actions. But the they gave me vereter-verita-Some kind of truth potion thing!"

"Veritaserum."

"Yeah, and I told em what I'm telling you and since I was a kid they were going to send me to muggle jail but someone said something about 'accidental magic' being dangerous. So I was sent to St. mungos to see if I had any mental issues that could have caused that. But the lady there said I didn't have anything that would cause me to go and start killing people. So they sent me here."

"So you've been in here for about a year?" 'It sounds a bit like the Imperius, in a way. There is no way a little kid like her, whos crying at just the thought of what she did, could kill so many people just cause she felt she hated them.' He thought.

"Mmhm, I was moved from the other cell I was in, to this one, don't ask me why?!" She was crying, hard.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hey now," She heard scoot closer to the hole. "Come on, there's no use crying about it, thats not going to do you any good." He tried to use calm tone, james and moony had always tease him about how kids seemed to like him cause he acted like one himself. But tears were not his thing.

"Whats your name then? I mean its only fair since you know mine." She choked a laugh out.

"Faye. Its means fairy."

"No last one?" He said over exaggerating his curiosity.

"Nope. I decided it was useless."

"Useless? Its your name."

"I don't need it. Faye is a my first name its all people need to call me." She said sniffing and taking deep breaths as if they cleansed her body of anything that wanted to make her cry.

"Alright then faye, its very nice to meet you. Shall we become friends in this dreadful place?" He said in his most charming voice, she laughed.

"First of all your weird. Second why in the world should i become friends with you?" She said in what sounded like mock astonishment at even proposing such a question, but he wasn't so sure.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you have any others lined up for that position?" She laughed again.

"And you want to be friends with a twelve yr old?"

"Well frankly I don't see many in my line either."

"Alright then. But I'm going to call you by your name every chance I get." He smiled slightly remembering how many of his friends had often teased him about his name one time or another.

00000000000000000000000000 almost two years 

_'Faye looked around her room. She saw her bed, dresser, table, and floor littered with most of her belongings. She smiled brightly and jumped onto the bed, scooping up her pillow and hugging it in one fluid movement. Suddenly there were noises coming from down stairs. She looked toward the closed door and listened to the noises. Then, even though every fiber in her body told her not to she got up, still clutching the pillow, and walked out into the hallway. She continued to reluctantly walk toward the banging noises. Through the hallway, down the stairs, through another hallway and into the entry way. There was the front door only a yard or so in front of her, shaking violently at the force of the fist banging on it from the other side. They were pounding on the door and screaming at her commanding her to open the door. She shook her head knowing full well they couldn't see her. But once more her body disobeyed her and took a step forward and another and another till her hand was reaching for the door knob. She twisted the golden handle only a little and the door burst open. There on the other side was the faces she'd imagined so many times. The families of the ones she killed. They didn't come in but only crowded around the door, shouting at her._

"_You killed them!"_

"_He had such a bright future! He had only just started his career!" A man shouted from somewhere in the mob._

"_He was my husband how could you do that to me? How will she ever know him?" A woman in the front clutched a small girl to her side._

"_Give back daddy!!" The girl yelled at her._

"_She was my fiance! We were going to get married! Start a family!" She shook her head and took a step back._

"_I didn't mean to! I never wanted to!" They were lies and she knew it. When she killed them she had meant to, she had wanted to. "I'm sorry!!" _

_Suddenly the faces she knew had existed appeared the faces of the ones she killed._

"_You think just cause you regret it you off the hook? Ha!" _

_She closed her eyes but their face were already engraved in her mind._

"_Im sorry! Im sorry! Im sorry!!" As they started screaming loader and loader, she tripped and fell. As she looked back her tormentors seemed to have grown eight feet taller each. She shut her eyes and covered her ears trying her hardest to block out their words and curses._

"_Faye!"_

"_Im sorry!"_

"_Faye!_

"_Shut up! Please Shut up!" '_

"Faye!!" She jerked awake, breathing hard as she took in her surroundings, which turned out to be a useless effort in the almost pitch black room.

She backed up to a wall for and leaned against it for its support and its cool surface, she was sweating.

"You were screaming bloody murder in your sleep."

'Not me.' She thought bitterly. "Nightmare."

"Well I guessed that much." She crawled over to the hole, their only connection.

"Tell me another story."

"I must have told you most every thing by now."

"Its only been about a year, right? As far as I know you've lived far longer then that." She realized her mistake. "I don't mean your old or anything! Im just saying you've got to have more stories."

"Fine then," He sighed. "Have I told you bout the time Prongs, Moony, and I snuck into the slytherin common room and changed everything purple?" She smiled a bit, knowing who the names belonged to.

"Yep." He made a thinking sound, though she wasn't sure how you would classify the sound.

"How about the time we tried to impress Lily?"

"Yes." He groaned as if he suddenly was determined to find something he hadn't already told her.

"Then how about the time I had accidentally fried off my brothers hair?" She laughed remembering how he had tried to describe his brothers face.

"Yes. Tell me but tell me another story about when you were in hogwarts. Tell me about the marauders again."

"Well it was james, me, moony, and peter." His voice hardened as he tried and failed to keep the venom from seeping into his voice. "We were instantly friends me and james when we first met on the train. Moony was the studios one of our group, almost always saw him with a book, teachers often questioned how we'd even become friends. But-"The door on sirius's side creaked then opened. He stopped talking as what she would have bet her life on was an auror.

"Here." The familiar voice confirmed her thoughts. She heard the rattle of metal against metal then metal against stone."Who were you talking to?"

"My mother who do you think?!" He said in a insulted manner. "How _dare _you act like she cant even hear you. I knew you were all gits but I had the notion you had at least a shred of manners!!" She bit her lip trying not to laugh at his act.

"Whatever." He started to leave when sirius interrupted.

"I was wondering, _sir_, if I might have that issue of the daily prophet thats sticking out from your trousers. I mean its the least you could after making such rude comments in front of mother dearest."

"Knock your self out." She listened to the aurors heavy boots walk into the hall and the rattling of keys as he made to lock the door back up. She quickly moved back to the corner away from the door and brought her knees to her chest. She then squinted up at the light that assaulted her eyes. He looked her up and down and smirked. She didn't know how she looked but she guessed pretty pitiful.

"Heres your food. I'd eat it all if I were you or else soon there'll be nothin left of ya." He looked at her again and she flattened her back against the wall. His smirk widened and he slammed the door shut with him, thankfully on the other side. She left out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and looked distastefully at the food. She never like the aurors to much and stopped trying to piss them off only after getting smacked real hard.

"Sirius do you think they even make an effort to make this stuff good?" She asked poking the grayish food on her tray, but her only response was silence. "Sirius?" Still no answer.

She crawled over to the bars.

"Siriu-"

"He's alive." He said in a whispery laugh.

"Who's-"

"He's alive! That bastard!" She took a back step. "If he so much as touches him Im going to kill him!! Im gonna kill him!!" For one of the few times since faye had met him, sirius sounded insane. It scared her.

She sat there looking at the hole, sitting with her knees hugged to her chest as had become her normal sitting position. Mumbling lyrics to a song she had listened to many times before she had gone to hogwarts.

"Faye?" Sirius asked after a few minutes, or hours the time didn't really matter.

"Hmm?" She was rocking back and forth to some invisible beat.

"What would you do if I wasn't here anymore?" She answered with out missing a beat.

"If you kill your self I'll haunt in the afterlife."

"Im not going to kill myself, merlin just what do you think of me?"

"Nothing, just go on." She said a bit embarrassed.

"Just answer the question." He sighed.

"I don't know." She thought hard, but couldn't fathom it. "I don't know. I mean it'd be lonely and sad here, but Im guessing thats how this place is supposed to be. Why?"

"Nothing, it was just a thought." Who did he think she was? She wasn't going to be satisfied with just that answer!

"Thats not an answer."

"No its not." She glared.

"Come on, tell me."

"I said never mind. you can keep asking till you tongue falls off but Im not going to say anything more than that."

"Then you shouldn't have brought it up in the first place." She said giving up on the extracting the information.

"No I probably shouldn't have." She stuck her tongue out at him know full well he couldn't see her. She then lifted up the long striped dress/prison pajamas she was wearing.

"Wow he was right, I have lost weight." Sirius taken off guard by the random statement laughed.

"Thats typical of a girl. Your in prison and your happy your loosing weight!"

"Excuse me for being a bit self conscious."

"Yes because you never know when you'll need to 'doll' yourself up for company.."

"Shut up." She said fully embarrassed from being teased.

"Saying that doesn't solve everything you know." Something made her stomach fall and her arms gained goosebumps.

"I know so shut up for a sec." She felt it and could almost hear it as a dementor came closer. The feeling of dread that had enveloped her was being replaced with the deadened feeling she feared. It was the absence of hope. So very different from feeling sad or hateful. It was empty, and it scared her more than its dark container.

"Sirius," She said ignoring how small her voice had become.

"I know." Just his voice seemed to wash away parts of her fear with reassuring feelings. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths convincing her self that it would pass, but it didn't. She felt the colder air hit her lungs before her body even felt it. She opened her eyes and found her self face to face with a dementor. She wanted to scream, to yell for help, yell for sirius but when she opened her mouth all that came out was a pitiful squeak/whimper.

Then it opened its mouth and breathed in, only taking her precious happy thoughts instead of air. Memories flooded her mind making her eyes water and body rack with sobs. Then the world around her went black, but not her mind, no that stayed working. Showing her her memories over and over.

0000000000sirius pov00000000000000

Sirius sat there in his dogs form, his head on his paws. He'd decided. He was going to leave and he was going to take faye with him. It was stupid, they had no place to go and they'd get in a hell of a lot of trouble if they got caught. He changed into his back into a human and took stood up. A small smirk playing on his lips. This was going to be an interesting night.

**Ok i know that this might be a bit of a boring chapter but I was just sorta getting the idea out of my head and trying to find a way to get the story going while giving some information. But if anyone is confused please leave a review of message me. AND sorry if sirius is a bit out of character. I was trying to keep in character while making him likable to faye. But its kinda hard if he's suppose to be insane, so i apologize. Also i am open to idea about the story, though they may not be used. I am going to try and go through The Prisoner of Azkaban except Im putting faye in it. Im thinking of putting in a harrys pov in there, the parts of the movie and how it changes when faye is but into the mix,but Im not sure. PLS REVIEW!!!!!!!!PLS! PLS! PLS!!!**

Peace,

┌─┐　 ─┐

　│▒│ /▒/

　│▒│/▒/

　│▒/▒/─┬─┐

　│▒│▒|▒│▒│

┌┴─┴─┐-┘─┘ ●●peace●●

　└┐▒▒▒▒┌


End file.
